Atrament
by Blackisz
Summary: A wszystko przez te cholerne yaoice!


**[Atrament]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **W końcu napisałam coś z tego Barakamona, proszę o fanfary! XD Cholercia, tak o tym pitoliłam jak tylko wyszło anime, a koniec końców dopiero teraz cokolwiek z tego ruszyłam. No ale nic, najważniejsze że mi się udało :D Jest tutaj w ogóle jakiś fan pairingu? Ktoś w ogóle oglądał serię? 8D Mam nadzieję, że forma przypadnie wam do gustu i chociaż trochę utożsamicie się z Tamako XD Generalnie to już współczuję Handzie i Hiroshiemu, będą mieli całe życie pod górkę, bo dziewczyna się tak szybko nie podda. Bycie fujoshi to czasami prawdziwa udręka nie tylko dla samej siebie, ale też otoczenia, ufufufu~**

* * *

Tamako Arai uważała się za zupełnie normalną nastolatkę. Uwielbiała spędzać czas na dworze ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, chodzić na zakupy, przymierzać ubrania, jeść słodycze i kąpać się w morzu w słoneczne lato. Nie lubiła za dużo się uczyć, czy też chodzić do szkoły - pomimo tego, że nosiła okulary, nie była kujonem jak wiele osób jej zarzucało. Wszelakie obowiązki oddalała na ostatnią chwilę i zdecydowanie za dużo czasu przesiadywała w łazience. Ale to przecież nie były wady, większość dziewczyn w jej wieku taka była. Jednak był w tym wszystkim mały szkopuł, coś co różniło ją od rówieśników. Coś czego sama nie mogła na razie do końca zaakceptować.

Pasja do rysowania i czytania mang nie była sama w sobie znów taka dziwna, to jeszcze potrafiła przeboleć. Prawdziwym utrapieniem okazało się to jaki rodzaj komiksów lubiła najbardziej. Yaoi. Boys Love. Gejowskie porno. Jak zwał tak zwał, sens wychodził ten sam. Na samym początku, gdy jej przyjaciółka z miasta wysłała jej upragnione tomiki wręcz skakała z radości. Euforia minęła, gdy nadziała się na tą, jedną historię. Z dwoma mężczyznami. Dwoma kochającymi się mężczyznami. Mężczyznami, którzy wzajemnie wkładali sobie penisy w tyłki i czerpali z tego nieopisaną przyjemność tak w gwoli ścisłości. Od tamtego momentu jej życie zamieniło się w piekło.

Na początku wyparła to ze świadomości, chciała cofnąć czas i nigdy ponownie nie sięgnąć po ten gatunek. Bo przecież, to nie było nic normalnego, jak faceci mogli coś takiego ze sobą robić?! To było… było… byłooo… ahhh! Po głębszym namyśle, było po prostu cudowne. Opornie musiała to przyznać, gdy czytała po raz dziesiąty tomik tej przeklętej mangi, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak wspaniałe to jednak było. Wręcz nie do opisania. Poczuła się jakby ktoś właśnie zdzielił ją czymś mocno w głowę i otworzył bramę do nieznanego dotąd świata. Ale przecież nie mogła pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jej nowym zboczeniu. Miała jeszcze na tyle zdrowego rozsądku wiec postanowiła, że to zostanie jej małą tajemnicą.

Szło jej wręcz znakomicie, nikt się nie spostrzegł, że coś się zmieniło w jej postrzeganiu świata. To nie była jej wina, że nagle wszędzie widziała pedalskie podteksty i każdy mężczyzna magicznie zaczął być w jej oczach co najmniej osobą biseksualną. Dopóki takie fantazje zostawały w jej głowie to nie było problemu - schody zaczęły się dopiero wtedy, gdy zobaczyła tulących się do siebie przed domem Handę i Hiroshiego. Prawie dostała zawału i zwiała w te pędy, gdy tylko odzyskała czucie w kończynach, ale to był przełomowy moment. Rozregulowane trybiki w końcu wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Ale postanowiła być twarda. Zwaliła to na zbieg okoliczności i każdy kolejny dowód na możliwość faktu, że są razem, starała się wyrzucić z pamięci. Nie mogła się złamać. Nie mogła tego przecież wykrzyczeć. Na pewno by się do tego nie przyznali nawet jeśli okazałoby się to prawdą, a jej na zawsze przypięto by łatkę kompletnego świra. Na szczęście potem Sensei musiał wyjechać więc w końcu mogła odetchnąć pełną piersią. Niestety długo nie trwało jej szczęście, bo jak na złość facet wrócił po niecałym miesiącu i wszystko jasny szlag strzelił.

Prawie jej zaparowały okulary z wrażenia, gdy nie kto inny jak właśnie Hiroshi, wyszedł pierwszy na spotkanie Handy i uścisnął go niby przyjacielsko, klepiąc po plecach. Hahahaaa, taaak, jasneee, jej nie mogli oszukać. Momentalnie jej wyobraźnia zaczęła pracować na najwyższych obrotach, przedstawiając milion scenariuszy na temat kłótni kochanków, nieszczęśliwej miłości, aż po zwykłą tęsknotę.

I to nie był koniec. Na uroczystej imprezie z okazji powrotu, jakże ukochanego Senseia, siedzieli obok siebie, a ich uda ciasno do siebie przylegały. Nawet nie, że stykały, po prostu przykleiły się do siebie na całej długości, pomimo że przecież przy stole było sporo miejsca. Boże, czy ty mnie sprawdzasz? Tamako przygryzła zębami policzek i oparła na nim dłoń, nie mogąc już dłużej ukrywać rosnącego podniecenia. W tym momencie była dość zdeterminowana, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy. Musiała za wszelką cenę nakryć ich na gorącym uczynku i dowieść, że jednak byli razem. Bo byli. Na milion procent. Jej już wypracowane oko yaoistki nie mogło się mylić. Wystarczyło jedynie zdobyć niepodważalny dowód, który uspokoiłby jej rozszalałe myśli.

* * *

W miarę możliwości starała się nie odstępować ich na krok i to niekoniecznie tak, aby wiedzieli o jej obecności. Często kryła się po krzakach, czy też trzymała na uboczu, żeby w razie czego móc uciec. Sama nie wiedziała, czy nadal podchodziło to pod zwykłą ciekawość, czy było to już paskudne prześladowanie. Ale nie mogła sobie odpuścić. Nie, gdy z każdym kolejnym dniem widziała więcej i więcej. Jej serce przyspieszało, gdy się do siebie uśmiechali, gdy spędzali razem wolny czas, gdy pod pretekstem zabawy z Naru i resztą dzieciaków, razem chodzili na plażę, gdy czasami ocierali się o siebie ramionami podczas spacerów, gdy Handa pomagał mu w nauce, a w podzięce Hiroshi przynosił mu domowe obiadki. To było zbyt idealne, czasami czuła się jakby ktoś ją żywcem przeniósł to gejowskiej mangi. Wieczorami wyła w poduszkę, rzucając się na łóżku, nie mogąc się wręcz doczekać kolejnego dnia zapełnionego ich pedalskimi interakcjami.

Ale nadal nie mogła uchwycić niepodważalnego dowodu na to, że są razem. Przecież nie mogła tego założyć tylko po tym co widziała. Musiała zdobyć coś innego, twardszego, bardziej jednoznacznego. Najlepiej pocałunek. O taaak, pocałunek byłby idealny. Kompletnie siebie nie kontrolując zachichotała, rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w sufit. Ahhh, czy było coś lepszego od męskiej miłości? Może powinna przerzucić się z rysowania horrorów na Boys Love? Przecież miała wystarczająco dużo materiału i to na dodatek z życia wziętego – czy mogłoby być jeszcze lepiej? Albo po prostu wpleść taki wątek do historii którą już tworzyła. Krwawa manga o gejach, to by było dopiero coś!

* * *

Gdy dowiedziała się, że jej mama wybiera się do domu Handy, aby przynieść mu świeżych pomidorów, od razu zaoferowała się, że ją wyręczy – nie mogła zmarnować tej okazji, o tej godzinie najczęściej również przychodził do niego Hiroshi z obiadem. Miała w końcu dobry powód, aby go odwiedzić na dłużej. Na pewno w podzięce zaproponuje jej herbatę i będzie mogła z nimi w spokoju posiedzieć. Zazwyczaj jak już wpraszała się do niego na chama to tylko z Miwą, Naru i resztą dzieciaków, ale wtedy musiała się hamować, żeby przypadkiem jej mała obsesja nie wyszła na wierzch. Nie, żeby nie lubiła tych grupowych spotkań, zawsze wtedy działo się coś śmiesznego, ale w tej sytuacji potrzebowała mieć wolną rękę.

Przed samymi drzwiami wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, starając się uspokoić rozszalałe z emocji serce, po czym bez pukania wprosiła się do środka dziarskim krokiem.

\- Cześć, Sensei! Mama kazała mi przynieść ci… o... O BOŻE!

Wrzasnęła niekontrolowanie, upuszczając koszyk pomidorów, które wesoło poturlały się po drewnianej podłodze. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co właśnie widziała, ta scena przerosła wszystkie jej fantazje na temat tej dwójki – z wrażenia aż jej się okulary na nosie przekrzywiły, gdy trzęsącymi się rękami złapała się za policzki. Na środku salonu leżał Handa do połowy roznegliżowany i z zaskoczoną miną patrzył się na nią w milczeniu. Atrament swobodnie spływał po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej, aż do paska, po czym znikał za materiałem spodni. Gdyby tego było jeszcze mało, nad nim stał Hiroshi z równie niewyraźną miną, który w jednej ręce trzymał jego ubrudzoną bluzkę, a w drugiej przeciekający kałamarz. Nie było mowy o pomyłce To był TEN dowód na który tak długo czekała.

\- Ohohoho, atrament to takie wasze zboczenie? – palnęła zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język – Jakie z was świntuszki, żeby w biały dzień się tak obmacywać!

\- Ha? – pierwszy ocknął się Handa i nerwowo potrząsnął głową.

\- I nawet do łóżka nie poszliście. Aż tak bardzo się pragniecie? – dziewczyna prawie zapiszczała z ekscytacji, czując jak pali ją cała twarz.

\- Tama, o czym ty w ogóle mówisz? – Hiroshi wyprostował się i głośno westchnął – Chyba coś ci się zupełnie pomieszało.

\- Mi się pomieszało? – prawie krzyknęła – To jak niby wytłumaczysz to… to wszystko?! – wskazała ich prowokująco palcem, opierając wolną rękę na biodrze.

\- Niby co? Wiesz przecież, że Sensei to skończona ciapa, nie dość, że zwichnął nadgarstek to jeszcze wylał na siebie atrament – blondyn parsknął – Musi się umyć, bo zapaskudzi całą podłogę. Pomagałem mu się tylko rozebrać, bo z tą ręką sam nie dałby sobie rady.

\- Myślisz, że to kupię? – spanikowała, cofając się o krok – To dlaczego jesteście sami…?!

\- Oi, Handa – sensei, kąpiel jest gotowa! - jak na zawołanie w pokoju pojawił się Yuujirou, który z poczciwym uśmiechem wycierał mokre ręce w ręcznik – Zrobiłem ją trochę chłodniejszą, przez ten upał, ale powinna ci przypasować… o! Tamako, a co ty tutaj robisz?

To było za dużo. Dziewczyna zapowietrzyła się, nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia i w te pędy, niemal wypadła z domu prawie się potykając o własne nogi. Za bardzo zaufała swoim instynktom, przez co wpakowała się w tak patową sytuację. Teraz pewnie wszyscy się dowiedzą, że jest nienormalna i zaczną wytykać palcami. Mieszkała na wsi, tutaj wszyscy się ze wszystkimi znali. Na pewno jej nie darują tego wyskoku, mogła się pożegnać ze spokojnym okresem dojrzewania. Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, ledwo powstrzymując łzy, które już praktycznie całkowicie zamazywały jej obraz przed oczami. I to wszystko przez te cholerne yaoice! Powinna się ich pozbyć, kiedy jeszcze nie było za późno, a teraz przez własną słabość będzie musiała zapłacić słoną karę.

* * *

\- A tej co się stało, że tak wybiegła? – starszy mężczyzna podrapał się po nieogolonej brodzie.

\- Nie wiem tato, ale wiesz jakie są dziewczyny – Hiroshi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Aj, te dzisiejsze dziewuchy są takie energiczne i zalatane. No nic, idę podgrzać obiad.

Yuujirou machnął im ręką, wycofując się na korytarz prowadzący do kuchni. Dopiero gdy odgłos jego kroków ucichł, spanikowany Handa zdrową ręką szarpnął blondyna za koszulkę, zmuszając tym samym do pochylenia się nad nim.

\- Co to miało być? – wydukał ze złością – Skąd ona…?!

\- Spokojnie, raczej po tym widowisku straci nami zainteresowanie – chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, cmokając go z zaskoczenia w policzek – Na pewno teraz nie będzie nas śledzić w obawie, że rozpowiemy plotki o jej dziwnych zainteresowaniach.

\- Ah… więc to miałeś na myśli, że mamy się mieć na baczności, gdy gdzieś razem wychodzimy – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do niego – Tak coś mi się wydawało, że ostatnio ktoś non stop mnie obserwuje.

\- I to nie byłem ja – Hiroshi schylił się jeszcze bardziej, kładąc rękę na udzie mężczyzny – Co powiesz na wspólną kąpiel?

\- Ha?! Twój ojciec tutaj jest, opanuj się! Poza tym wanna jest za mała!

Handa momentalnie spalił buraka, trzepiąc go z zażenowaniem w ramię. Blondyn zaśmiał się jedynie pod nosem i ponownie pocałował, tym razem w usta. Ich mała tajemnica, którą tak pieczołowicie od jakiegoś czasu starali się ukryć, była już blisko odkrycia, ale na szczęście jakoś udało im się zachować ją w sekrecie. Na razie mogli odetchnąć z ulgą i bez krępacji nacieszyć sobą. No właśnie. Na razie. Widząc Tamako w akcji zrozumiał, że dziewczyna tak szybko się nie podda, a każda porażka raczej będzie ją jeszcze bardziej napędzać do działania. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, że jego przypuszczenia mogą okazać się prawdą i jakie jeszcze kłopoty na nich przez to spadną, przez co momentalnie odechciało mu się żyć. Zafiksowane na punkcie czegoś kobiety, jednak potrafiły być okropne.


End file.
